


[COVER] Their Beaks Not Yet Turned Red

by TFE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFE/pseuds/TFE
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	[COVER] Their Beaks Not Yet Turned Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [their beaks not yet turned red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277466) by [chaparral_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaparral_crown/pseuds/chaparral_crown). 



**BLACK STORK**   


**WHITE STORK**   


[Hannibal](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTk2OTY0MzE2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzE3ODU0NjE@._V1_.jpg) \- [Chiyoh](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTU3MzkzNDAyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzE0MzgxNjE@._V1_.jpg) \- [Will](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTQ3NjA4ODcwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTY3NTEwNjE@._V1_.jpg)  
[White stork](https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1563031139-95f6297ccf72?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&q=80&fm=jpg&crop=entropy&cs=tinysrgb&w=1080&fit=max&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9) \- [Black stork](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_YkFIvO1VfrY/TGOj6XpTzHI/AAAAAAAAT-Q/iGOYG7l81A8/s1600/Black-Stork_9383.jpg)  
 **Fonts :** Signarita Zhai & Utsaah 


End file.
